iDrake & Josh
by AHK911
Summary: Carly gets suspicious when she finds out that her brother and her friends have been hiding a big secret from her. - COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to say when I'm going to update this story I'm just going to do it when I can since I'm working on anther story currently.**

**I don't own ICarly or Drake and Josh.**

(Carly)

"Okay so next on iCarly we are going to announce the lucky winner of winners that get to be this year's live audience." I said.

"And the winner is Josh Nichols!" Sam announced.

"So Josh you can bring your family to the iCarly studio next week to be this year's live audience." I said.

"And we're clear." Freddie said.

"I'm going downstairs to get some drinks what do you guys want?" I asked.

"I'll have some Coke." Said Sam.

"Same here." Said Freddie.

"Ok." I said and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Why did you enter that contest?" I heard Spencer say.

I decided to listen in on this conversation so I hid behind the wall.

"Look she's going to have to meet you now. I know. She still doesn't remember. Yes Sam and Freddie have made sure she doesn't know. She goes by Carly now. Ok got it bye Mrs. Parker." Spencer said and hung up the phone.

* * *

I ran back up stairs.

"Hey Carls." Sam said.

"Where the Coke?" Freddie asked.

"What have you guys been keeping from me?" I said.

They were silent.

"What have you been keeping from me?" I said again.

"Carly we can't tell you." Freddie said.

"Then who can?" I asked.

"Spencer." Sam said.

**I think this went pretty well for the first chapter. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, and the fact this chapter isn't the best.**

**I don't own ICarly or Drake and Josh.**

(Carly)

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked.

"What?" Spencer said.

"I heard you on the phone what are you hiding?" I said.

"Look Carly you'll find out, but wait for a week for Josh and his family to come." I said.

"Fine." I said.

A week past in no time.

The doorbell went off.

"Carly can you get that!" Spencer shouted.

"Sure." I said.

"Hello, I'm Carly." I said.

"Hi I'm Drake this is Josh and we know who you are." The boy holding a guitar said.

"Right, you're the contest winner aren't you?" I asked.

"That's us, but not the reason why we know who you are." Josh said.

"Carly, Drake? Josh?" Spencer said.

"That's us." Drake said.

"Did you bring your sister?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, should we tell her first or just show her?" Josh said.

"We should probably explain this first." My brother said.

"Drake, Josh why did you lock me in the car?" A girl said.

"Megan!" They shouted.

"Whoa, this is creepy." Megan and I said.

"Ok you might want an explanation for seeing yourselves." Drake said.

"Yes, I would." I said.

"Same here boobs." Megan said.

"Okay Carly, I know you wanted to know what I was hiding from you, well here's the short version, Carly meet you twin Megan Parker." Spencer said.

"Twin!" We both shouted.

"We have got to stop doing that." We said.

"Look Carly I'm not your brother, these two are Drake and Josh." Spencer said.

"What?" We both said again.

"Please save all you questions after the story." Spencer said.

"Carlotta, or I guess you go by Carly now when you were about six you became very ill and had constant asthma so we sent you to live with Spencer one of our friends brother since there were better doctors here." Said Drake.

"Well I guess we're sisters then." Said Megan.

"Sure sounds like it." I said.

**I'm not going to make this a very long story so it may have 3-5 chapters. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this got more popular than I though it would so thanks for waiting so long for me to update.**

**I don't own ICarly and Drake and Josh.**

(Carly)

"I'm Sam," said Sam.

"I'm Carly," I said.

"And this is has been ICarly, though before we go we will introduce our contests winners, here I Josh Nickels, Drake Parker and Megan Parker. And before you ask, now you aren't seeing double, this is my twin Megan Parker, you may be asking why haven't I talked about her before, or seen her, it's because I just found out so why don't we tell them how we found out Sam?" I asked.

"Sure," She said.

-A few minutes later-

"And this has been ICarly," Sam said.

* * *

"So this week has been fun," I said.

"We found out we were twins, though at first it was a bit creepy," Megan said.

"Not as creepy as when Sam and Freddie kissed for the second time, didn't tell me, and I still saw it." I said.

"Megan you stole our affect box again!" Drake shouted.

"You stole their effect box?" I asked.

"Yes, today was a slow week for them," Megan said.

"Give it back little girl!" Josh shouted.

"No," Megan said and hit the pause button on the effect box and Drake and Josh boxes froze.

"So how long are they going to be frozen like that?" I asked.

"For as long as the batteries are good and I just put new ones in," Megan said.

"Carly your sister is a genius," Sam said.

"First Freddie and now this," Sam said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Nothing," they both said.

-elsewhere-

Freddie is tapped upside-down on the wall with duck tape, his cloths have been turned into rags, and face is red from the blood rush, "Sam, Megan get me down! Carly! Help!" Freddie shouted.

-back to Megan, Sam, and Carly-

"I think we should go and let them go now," Carly said.

"Fine," they both said.

We maybe in a lot of danger with these two.

**I didn't really know how to end this so I hope this is ok, though I didn't really want to keep you guys waiting any more so thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


End file.
